fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pearl Emerson
}} Pearl Emerson is a character that first appeared in Fantendo Sports Resort. She is Krystal Pérez's doppelganger. Background Pearl Emerson was born in a beach town and grew up popular. She had an easy life until she was swimming into the ocean and a sudden storm zapped the water and sent her into a coma. When she awoke, she had telekinetic and lightning powers but was given a negative stigma for having them and was forced to repress them. Having lost most of her popularity in the coma and her new powers, she attempts to look hot to recapture her popularity. White Goddess came across her and offered her the ability to wish for whatever she wanted if she took out Blue Team. It was a offer that Pearl couldn't refuse... Personality Pearl Emerson is much like Emma Alloys in that she seeks popularity whenever possible, however this comes out of a fear of not having it and wanting it back because that's what she feels most comfortable with. While flirtatious, Pearl is mostly doing it for attention, and unfortunately isn't the only one with this kind of tactic. She is afraid of her own powers, as she finds them unstable and accidentally took out a couple students with them. While never really harming them, she gained ire amongst her peers for doing so. Towards the end of Sports Resort, she seems to have a better grip on her powers. She has a ton of anxiety built up inside of her, which usually shows up on off days and makes her feel sick to her stomach, which even her facade can't hide. Appearances Fantendo Sports Resort She appears as a playable character on Team Red as Krystal's doppelganger. Pearl's stats keep her Speed and Stamina heavy, but very weak in Strength. Powers and Abilities Pearl has telekinetic and lightning powers that she has little control over and doesnt try to use them, although they occasionally come out in surges. As of the end of Fantendo Sports Resort, Pearl has more control of them. Relations Krystal While not a antagonistic relationship, she generally sees Krystal as competition for popularity. She does see Krystal as rather cool though. The two do not really interact in a meaningful way, although her design foreshadows the design and personality Krystal exhibits in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Kendrew Doesn't trust him but agrees with whatever he has to say because she thinks it's key to becoming popular among Red Team. When this is clearly not the case, she goes the opposite way. Emma Alloys The two have stricken up a friendship that actually lasted outside of Fantendo Sports Resort. Emma confides in Pearl, while Pearl tends to be quiet about what she really thinks, which is eating her up inside. She tends to get jealous if Emma shows interest in someone else, and comes off clingy sometimes. Trophy Information Gallery PearlEmersonSportsResort.png|Original look. PearlEmersonSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Black and Blue PearlEmersonSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Krystal Outfit PearlEmersonSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Beach Casual (Tank) PearlEmersonSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Bloody Tank PearlEmersonSportsResortAlt5.png|Alt 5: Nightwalk Outfit PearlEmersonSportsResortAlt6.png|Alt 6: Beach Casual (Crop Top) PearlGarnetAlt.png|Alt 7: Garnet Outfit Pearl Emerson Attorney.png|Pearl in in Leah Needlenam: Reluctant Attorney. Trivia *Pearl's design was based off what would be Krystal's design in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, as the two were being worked on at the same time. Krystal dyes her hair blond with some other difference in designs but otherwise the two have very close designs. *Pearl isn't as powerful as Krystal with her lightning powers, but she does outmatch Unten easily. **Pearl's powers are likely innate as opposed to gained from the lightning strike, although were likely "unlocked" in the coma. Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Doppelgangers Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fantendo Sports Resort Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:New Fantendoverse Trophy System